


Shazam! And the Girl from Another World!

by MisterSavadiche22



Category: Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterSavadiche22/pseuds/MisterSavadiche22
Summary: Showing new girl Kara Ellison around Fawcett City is not making Billy Batson's life any easier. It doesn't help that Billy's alter ego, Captain Marvel, has to also deal with the new superhero in town: Supergirl!





	Shazam! And the Girl from Another World!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress that I was hoping to film but never got to because of circumstances beyond my control. I am always looking to improve, so please let me know in the comments how I can do so!
    
    
    EXT. HIGH SCHOOL - AFTERNOON
    
    
    A burst of sunlight shines down on a brick building with the
    
    
    words "FAWCETT CITY HIGH" etched in stone. 
    
    
    In the distance, two figures appear to be exchanging items
    
    
    under the flagpole. However, as we examine the situation
    
    
    closer, we see that it's a cowering MISS APPLETREE handing
    
    
    over her money to a nasty TEEN CROOK.
    
    
                          TEEN CROOK
    
    
              Come on Appletree, you're handing
    
    
              me singles here!
    
    
                          MISS APPLETREE
    
    
                    (shaking)
    
    
              I'm s-s-sorry young man, but this
    
    
              is a-a-all I have!
    
    
    We see a towering shadow enters from behind the now
    
    
    devilishly grinning crook.
    
    
                          CAPTAIN MARVEL
    
    
                    (V.O.)
    
    
              I'm sorry for not asking first, but
    
    
              I thought I could just drop in and
    
    
              check out the situation.
    
    
    He turns to find the majestic CAPTAIN MARVEL standing with
    
    
    his arms akimbo.
    
    
                          CAPTAIN MARVEL (CONT'D)
    
    
              And from the looks of it, you seem
    
    
              to be robbing this nice citizen of
    
    
              her hard-earned cash.
    
    
                          TEEN CROOK
    
    
              Me? N-n-n-no, Captain Marvel! Why
    
    
              would I-I-I was giving her the
    
    
              money! Ya, that's the ticket! I was
    
    
              just-
    
    
    Captain Marvel picks up the now puny crook so they can meet
    
    
    eye to eye.
    
    
                          CAPTAIN MARVEL
    
    
              Listen, I stand for the truth. And
    
    
              if you want to be on my side, you
    
    
              have to speak the truth. So, please
    
    
              return the-
    
    
    Like a speeding bullet cutting the air, a flash of red and
    
    
    blue sweeps past the three.
    
    
                          FEMALE VOICE
    
    
                    (V.O.)
    
    
              Thanks for the help, Cap! Have a
    
    
              nice day, Miss Appletree!
    
    
    The crook is now tied up to the flagpole, and the cash is
    
    
    now in the hands of it's rightful owner. 
    
    
    As the three look at each other, in shock of what has just
    
    
    happened, a bell is heard in the distance.
    
    
                          CAPTAIN MARVEL
    
    
              Oh, crud! I'm late for-
    
    
    Captain Marvel pauses nervously, as if catching himself in
    
    
    the act of sounding like a teenager.
    
    
                          CAPTAIN MARVEL (CONT'D)
    
    
                    (With Gusto)
    
    
              Uh, I know you fine citizens will
    
    
              wait for the authorities!
    
    
    Captain Marvel quickly leaves the crook and his former
    
    
    victim in bewilderment as another bell is heard.
    
    
    INT. CLASSROOM - MOMENTS LATER
    
    
    We find ourselves in what appears to be an abandoned
    
    
    classroom. The sounds of scurried footsteps are quickly
    
    
    followed by the door swinging open and breaking the tranquil
    
    
    silence. 
    
    
    BILLY BATSON, a vertically-challenged teen still in an
    
    
    awkward cocoon, emerges from the hall out of breath.
    
    
                          BILLY
    
    
                    (panting)
    
    
              Holy smokes, finally! I'm not late
    
    
              for class!
    
    
    Gathering his composure, Billy soon realizes that he is
    
    
    surrounded by the eyes of his unsympathetic peers. 
    
    
    With a math textbook in hand and body facing the whiteboard,
    
    
    the stern MISTER PARKER has also noticed his tardiness
    
    
    (despite writing a lengthy equation.)
    
    
                          MISTER PARKER
    
    
              Contrary to popular belief, Batson,
    
    
              you are late again. Did your dog
    
    
              Krypto eat your homework, or is the
    
    
              reason of a more serious matter?
    
    
    A peanut gallery of laughter fills the void of silence as
    
    
    Billy concocts a worthy response.
    
    
                          BILLY
    
    
                    (sheepishly)
    
    
              I was working on another report for
    
    
              the station. It won't happen again,
    
    
              sir.
    
    
    Billy walks towards the back of the class in humiliation as
    
    
    rumpus laughter grows.
    
    
                          MISTER PARKER
    
    
              Now, now class; let our eager
    
    
              student bask in the glory of
    
    
              staying after school to write
    
    
              another 1000 word essay alone. In
    
    
              fact, he came in at just the right
    
    
              time.
    
    
    Like a ballerina in a music box, Mister Parker perfectly
    
    
    turns to his students. 
    
    
                          MISTER PARKER (CONT'D)
    
    
              I was just about to introduce a new
    
    
              member to our think tank.
    
    
    He beckons for an obscured student to come to the front of
    
    
    the room. It is here where we get a better view of the
    
    
    alluring blonde that hides behind black-rimmed spectacles.
    
    
    This is KARA ELLISON.
    
    
                          MISTER PARKER (CONT'D)
    
    
              Class, I would like you all to meet
    
    
              Kara Ellison. She's a small town
    
    
              girl new to the city lights, so I
    
    
              hope you all can give her a warm
    
    
              Fawcett City welcome.
    
    
    Mister Parker motions for Kara to return to her seat. 
    
    
    As Mister Parker starts a new lesson, Kara looks back at the
    
    
    demoralized boy called Billy Batson with pity.


End file.
